There have been many safety devices suggested in the past so that if a hammer should accidentally fall without however the trigger having been pressed the firearm will not fire. However, such mechanisms are unsatisfactory in some respects and there is usually some other device which must have to be manually actuated in order to activate the safety device, and obviously when the shooter neglects to actuate the second device then the gun is not safe. It is the object of the present invention to provide a simple mechanism which is ready to fire upon the hammer being cocked but in which no firing will take place unless the trigger is pulled or pressed so that the firing is completely under the control of the trigger.
In the present case the structure is such that the action is completely automatic and the operator need do nothing whatsoever because the safety device is at all times in condition to operate.